


Fix the Future

by DesertVixen



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabb, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, back to the alternate future, inspired by 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Doc needs Marty one more time...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleyappydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyappydog/gifts).



Marty wanted to pinch himself.

He’d just seen the DeLorean destroyed, just realized he’d never see Doc Brown again…and watched another DeLorean materialize. 

“Marty!” Doc Brown jumped out, but he wasn’t in Western gear. Instead, he was dressed as Marty had last seen him in 2015.

“Doc!”

“Marty, you gotta come with me! We’re the only ones who can stop it!”

“Doc, stop what?” 

“It’s the alternate timeline! Biff Tannen! He’s going to be President unless we stop him!”

The alternate timeline, where Biff Tannen had killed his father… 

_Here we go again_ , Marty thought... "Can I change first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Back to the Future III (before Marty goes home). Inspired, of course, by the idea that alternate-1985 Biff is based on Trump.


End file.
